Standing up
by Bobbie23
Summary: Set two years after Hindsight, Morgan needs to talk to Reid.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer – I don't own Criminal Minds or any of the characters.

Author Note – at the end of Hindsight, I said I had ideas for a sequel, I meant I had ideas for a few sequels. This is one of them, set approximately two years after Hindsight.

Standing up – chapter 1

"Courage is what it takes to stand up and speak; courage is also what it takes to sit down and listen."

WINSTON CHURCHILL

On Sunday's when he hadn't been called into work, Spencer Reid could be found in the park playing chess. He could block out the distractions of people peering over his shoulder as he contemplated his next move, people had been doing it since he was a child.

And that's how Morgan found him. Not wanting to disturb his concentration on the game, Morgan sat on the bench a couple of feet away. He could wait; they didn't have a case.

He knew the rules to chess, but never really played. He'd been in London when Emily had tried to teach him but he couldn't recall anything she'd said, only the excited gleam in her eyes she'd had while explaining the various moves she made around the board. She had looked up at him when she realised she was babbling, embarrassed her inner-nerd had exposed itself. Emily expected teasing in his eyes, but found none, only adoration. Ducking her head down to hide her blush, she continued her explanations at a slower pace. When she was done he simply took hold of her hand and tugged slightly to pull her into a straddling position over his lap. His other hand came to rest on her cheek, brushing her hair slightly out of the way as he looked into her eyes. Their lips met halfway.

Smiling at the memory, Morgan returned his gaze to Reid. His quick moves slowed as he got further into the game. Morgan knew he was mapping his opponents' movements, like Gideon had taught him, figuring out a strategy that would lead him to checkmate. Over Reid's shoulder, Morgan noticed another observer watching the board, but rather than following the moves, her eyes would glance to where next move should be made.

"_Someone beat me at chess. Her name's Helen." _


	2. Chapter 2

Author note – thank you to everyone who has followed and reviewed.

Standing up – chapter 2

Three months prior.

Emily stood in Morgan's kitchen, trying to remember why she offered to do this. It was the day before she had to return to London after a week-long vacation. And she didn't want to go. Emily dreaded going back, having to wake up without Morgan for the first time.

She heard a knock at the door. Morgan exchanged greetings with Reid as he let him in, their footsteps getting louder as they approached the kitchen.

"She won't let me help. Wants to do it all by herself," she heard Morgan say as he opened the door to the kitchen.

"Is that wise?"

"Doctor Reid," Emily greeted. "I. CAN. COOK," she paused for effect. He looked chastised enough that she allowed a small smile to grace her face as she beckoned him with a crooked finger. Reid stepped into her outstretched arms. She looked over his shoulder at Morgan who was trying not to laugh. Emily released Reid and gestured to him. "That's why I'm doing this all on my own. I want to prove all the rumours of my inability to cook wrong."

Spencer smiled at the looks exchanged between his friends. When he'd been invited to the family dinner, Spencer had offered to come early to help set up. Both Morgan and Emily had told him it wasn't necessary but he was always welcome.

Setting the bottle of wine he'd brought on the counter, he asked if he could help.

"I'm fine in here, but you could help Morgan set the table." He nodded in agreement, and looked at the plates and cutlery that had been placed on the counter.

Picking up the plates, Morgan started to tease Emily. "I know why you really want us out of here." She looked at him expectantly, daring him to continue. Morgan was unfazed. "You want to call my mother for help." Her response was to swat him with the tea towel that hung over her shoulder, which only caused Morgan to laugh harder as he lead Reid through to the dining room.

As Morgan started to lay out the plates, Reid followed behind him with the cutlery. Morgan started talking. "So did you go to the park today?"

"Yeah I played a few games." He wasn't sure if he should continue, thinking that maybe he'd imagined what had happened today. But he knew Morgan wouldn't judge him, the support he'd given to him; that they'd given each other over the past two years, spurred him on.

"Someone beat me at chess." He paused. "Her name's Helen."

Morgan had looked over his shoulder at him, pausing his task. He regarded Reid for a minute, knowing what this admission meant to the younger man, before giving him a reassuring nod. He didn't ask him to elaborate, knowing he still thought of Maeve often.

"She's very nice," Spencer told Morgan hesitantly. Needing a minute to himself Spencer dropped the rest of the cutlery on the table, before going into the kitchen to retrieve the glasses. Approaching the door he could hear Emily talking quietly on the other side.

He opened the door slowly and found her reading the cookery book she had open in front of her on the counter, phone held to her ear.

"I did that, but I don't think it turned out right," she told the person on the other end. She was silent while listening to the response. "Okay I'll try that, thank you." She disconnected.

As soon as she slipped the phone into her pocket, she sensed she wasn't alone. Hoping it wasn't Morgan, she turned to the kitchen door. Relieved to see it was Spencer, Emily gestured guiltily to her phone, she explained. "We have a deal; she doesn't tell him I ask her for help with cooking. And I don't tell him she's shown me his baby pictures."


	3. Chapter 3

Standing up – chapter 3

Present day

As his opponent stood up to leave, Spencer looked expectantly towards Helen, waiting for her to take the seat opposite. He was confused when she shook her head at him and gestured beyond him.

Turning, he saw Morgan sat on the bench. Brow furrowing, Reid checked his phone to make sure he hadn't missed a call or have a message.

"We don't have a case," Morgan told him as he approached. Morgan was suddenly hit with a wave of guilt that he'd shown up here today. He hadn't meant to intrude on their time. About a month after their family dinner, they had been driving to local consult when Reid had admitted he'd taken a picnic to the park the weekend before to share with Helen. Reid had mentioned she was very shy when meeting others, but they were slowly opening up to one another.

"I just wanted to talk to you about something."

At his friends' neutral tone, Spencer started to be concerned. Taking in the way his friend held himself, shoulders slightly slumped, a bit tense. Spencer walked over to Helen.

"I'm sorry I can't stay, but my friend needs me."

"That's okay, go help your friend. I'll see you soon," she told him with a smile. Helen then turned to take a seat at an empty table, waiting for another player take the seat opposite her.

Reid watched her for a few moments before joining Morgan at the edge of the seating area. They walked in silence for a while, Reid becoming more worried at the silence coming from the other man. Had something happened to Emily, another member of the team?

Spencer immediately disregarded those thoughts; there was no way Morgan would have left that person to track him down. There would have been irate voicemails and messages on his phone instead.

Morgan sat on a bench beside the pond, watching the ripples in the water as the ducks swam around one another. After a minute, he started to smile. "She said yes," he told Reid.


	4. Chapter 4

Standing up – chapter 4

"I'm getting married," Morgan said in awe. "To Emily."

"I'm happy for you," Spencer said truthfully. A lot had happened since that day two years ago, when they sat on a similar bench in that park in Florida.

"_I'm mad at you."_

After Morgan had returned from London, Reid had felt a twinge of jealously at the happiness that shone out the other man's eyes. But that had been quickly replaced by hope; hope that one day he would get his own second chance. Meeting Helen had been a surprise, and they were taking things at their own pace. But with each meeting he was starting to open himself up to her, and she was revealing more of herself. Helen's own trips to the park had been part of anti-anxiety therapy, where she would put herself in new situations and try not to let them overwhelm her. It had taken her six months before working up the courage to take a seat opposite another player. That had been Spencer.

Reid still thought of Maeve, quite often in fact, but it had gotten easier. It had taken a long time before he had been ready to talk about the night she died; Morgan had supported him at every step, encouraging him but not pushing him, being on the other end of the phone when Spencer woke from a nightmare, ready to listen to what he had to say.

"Only Penelope knew I was going to ask her, only because she caught me looking at rings on my phone." Morgan told him, recalling the bear hug he'd been engulfed in. "I'm sorry for interrupting your time with Helen."

"Don't worry, though for a minute you had me worried about the type of news you might have to deliver."

"I had to tell you in person." Emily had wanted to speak to Reid herself that morning, but Morgan had wanted to tell the young doctor on his own. It had taken all of his negotiating skills to convince her that she should invite JJ and Penelope round instead to tell them officially, telling her of his intent. "I wanted to ask you to stand up with me." At Reid's confused expression he explained. "I'm asking you to be my best man."

"Really?"

"Yes really." Morgan paused, chuckling to himself. "Well Baby Girl was vying for the position; she backed down because I told her she could plan the bachelor party." Reid laughed along with him.

"Now I'm worried," Reid quipped, causing Morgan to laugh a bit louder.

"You're worried?" Recalling the parts of the conversation between Emily and her best friends he'd heard before leaving the house he explained. "I'm more worried that she's planning the bachelorette party as well." Reid laughed again, making a note to remind all the ladies of the BAU, past and present, that the Green Fairy was not to be entertained.


	5. Chapter 5

Author note – thank you to all of you who have followed and reviewed. I hadn't originally intended to write the bachelor parties as part of this sequel, but I decided include it as people had requested.

Standing up – chapter 5

Ten months later.

Helen wandered outside the bar as she needed some air. Sitting at one of the small bistro tables, she took a couple of deep breaths, feeling the early signs of a panic attack come over her. She didn't want to ruin the evening by having a panic attack. When Spencer's friends had invited her along to Emily's bachelorette party she had been reluctant, but she had a wonderful evening. Everyone had been lovely, some a bit overwhelming.

The door of the bar opened and Emily walked out typing a text on her phone. She looked up to find Helen and smiled as she spotted her. "Hi I was coming to find you. Are you okay?"

"Yes I am, I just needed some air," Helen told her timidly. Emily sensed the reluctance in her new friend.

"It can be a bit overwhelming, can't it?" At Helen's nod, Emily continued. "Especially if one of them is dressed up with wings and a bridal gown." Helen gave a small laugh.

"I thought you were supposed to be wearing that." Emily's phone beeped to tell her she had a message.

"Well, I refused to wear the costume, so Penelope is wearing it for me." Her phone beeped again.

"You didn't have to come to find me; I didn't mean to drag you away from everyone." Helen said a little guiltily. Emily could tell she was uncomfortable.

"Maybe I needed a little air too," she told Helen, gently bumping her shoulder. Helen smiled sheepishly at her. After watching her breathing deeply for a few minutes, Emily continued. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah I should be able to calm down in a few minutes." Helen felt a lot calmer after talking to Emily. "It's actually a huge improvement since I started my therapy. I would never have been able to come to a bar before. I'm glad I did though, I've had a wonderful evening."

"That's good. If you don't mind me asking, but what started your anxiety?"

"It's okay. I don't mind you asking," Helen paused before continuing. "When I was little, I was very awkward in social situations, to the point where my classmates would tease me. It got to the stage where I would be too scared of anymore ridicule that I wouldn't put myself into those situations." Helen took another couple of deep breaths before continuing. "A few years ago, my mother died of breast cancer, one of the last things she told me was to live my life, and not in the shell I built around myself. Not to let the bullies rule the rest of my life. The day after her funeral, I met with my therapist for the first time."

When Emily reached over a grabbed her hand in support, Helen realised a few tears had escaped. Hastily wiping them away, she apologised. "I'm sorry to ruin your night, I didn't mean to…"

"Hey you haven't ruined anything," Emily told her gently. "You're my friend; I'm here to listen when you need someone to talk to."

"You consider me your friend?"

"I considered you a friend before I met you. Spencer adores you, and you make him very happy. That's all I needed to know." Helen blushed slightly.

"Thank you." Before Helen could continue, the bar door opened again and Penelope, JJ and Alex came out.

Penelope sat next to Emily, and JJ took the seat next Helen, while Alex placed her arms around them all as she crouched behind them.

"Smile," Penelope called as the flash of her camera went off. As they released one another, Penelope saw the little black device in Emily's hand. "Hey, I thought I confiscated that."

Emily didn't look guilty as she confessed. "You did, I managed to get it back."

"You can pick pockets too?" Penelope asked in awe. "There's so much we don't know about you." Emily laughed at the look of aspiration on her friends face.

"I'll teach you all my tricks one day, I promise." Suddenly Emily saw the two men cross the street and rose to meet them.

"Hey Princess, you called in the cavalry?" Morgan said to Emily as she stepped into his open arms to steal a kiss. Spencer stepped past them to where Helen and the others sat, immediately sensing her slight discomfort. He didn't want to embarrass her by bringing attention to it, so he simply put his hand on her shoulder in reassurance. He smiled at her when she grasped hold of his hand and turned slightly to look at him.

"Hot Stuff, I love you, but unless this is a coincidence I'm going to be quite annoyed." Penelope tried to keep a stern expression on her face; the slight spark in her eye gave her away though.

"Aw Baby Girl, you know you love me too much to stay annoyed at me." Morgan told her giving her his charm smile. "Let us stay?"

"Oh alright, but if you stay you have to come to the strip club later."

"Maybe we'll just stay for a drink," he said a bit awkwardly. Emily laughed at his side, whispering something in his ear. His look of shock made her laugh even more.

"Yeah, maybe you will," Penelope told him. She would ask Emily later what she told him.

JJ and Alex led the way back into the bar. "Come on Spence you have to dance with Helen while you guys are here."

As Morgan followed the others into the bar, Emily put her arm around Penelope as they trailed behind. "Thank you for arranging tonight. I hope you're not mad I text them."

"I promise not to be mad if you tell me what you whispered in Derek's ear." Emily smiled wickedly at her.

"I told him I'd gate crash the bachelor party and go to the strip club with you guys." Penelope squealed with laughter.

"I'll let you know where we are just to see Hotch's face."


	6. Chapter 6

Author Note – I would like to add an additional disclaimer to the quote I've used at the end. I was unable to find the source to reference it. I don't own the quote, just borrowing it.

Standing up – chapter 6

Almost a year after Morgan had told him of the engagement, Spencer found himself standing on a stage in front of his friends and family as they gathered, glasses in hand, on the small dance floor. Derek stood in the middle of the floor holding Emily, her back to him, his arms crossing at her waist. Clearing his throat to gain their focus, he started to speak into the microphone.

"Traditionally, the best man's speech is where embarrassing anecdotes are shared about the newlyweds. Tonight, though, I believe the man who accompanied the bride down the aisle will be informing you of those in a few minutes." There was a low chuckle from the crowd as Dave Rossi raised his glass to Spencer in acknowledgment.

"As profilers we are trained to observe behavioural clues to detect the intent of others. People who look at Derek and Emily will see two people very much in love," he paused for a moment. "But very few people have had the privilege of witnessing the journey they have made to arrive at today. I'm proud to say that I'm one of those people.

"What I see when I look at them is proof; proof that there are second chances in this world." His gaze travelled around the crowd, falling first on Penelope who was crying openly; then JJ and Alex standing close to their respective spouses, their eyes welling; Hotch, who tightened his hold on Beth; Rossi nodding in agreement; and he watched as Emily turned to Derek, sharing a look before she placed a tiny kiss just under his jaw. Finally his gaze fell on the person at the back of the dance floor, and Helen's eyes connected with his own as he continued. "And it inspires me to embrace my own second chance."

Spencer swallowed the lump in his throat as he raised his glass. "Please raise your glasses with me; To Mr and Mrs Morgan."

As people took a sip, Rossi took his spot on the stage, shaking hands with the younger man as they passed on the steps.

Derek tightened his hold on Emily with one of his hands as Spencer approached them, his other reached out to his friend to pull him into their embrace. Wrapping his arms around the couple, he heard Derek whispering his thanks as Emily pressed a kiss on his cheek.

Releasing them, he made his way to the back of the crowd, his eyes never moving from Helen's. Reaching her, he turned his attention back to the stage, hand brushing against hers. After a few seconds he felt her fingers intertwining with his. He turned to brush his lips across her forehead as she leant against his shoulder.

"Some think that love is all flowers and good times, but I think that love is more than just that. Love is the bad, as well as the better, not lived alone, but a journey together. Something that only the closest can share."

The End

Author Note 2 – I just want to say thank you to all of you have followed and reviewed this story, your support has been fantastic. I hope you enjoyed it. I'm working on a third part at the moment which bridges the two year gap between Hindsight and Standing Up, but I want to get most of it written before I start posting. From what I've written so far it's going to be quite a bit longer than these two.


End file.
